Curses and Love At Last Glance
by shadowhunter.paigepk21
Summary: When Clary Fairchild breaks an ancient rule, a curse is put upon her by Jace Herondale. She must promise him her firstborn child. Soon, a problem arises. She can't seem to get a man to roll around with her, if you know what i mean. so when Jace demands his child, and he realizes her problem, he begins coaching her. Set back in time, 1800s. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked up, as she had been for days, searching for food. She squinted against the harsh sun, as it was much too bright for her eyes to look straight at. But she saw a shadow. A very peculiar shadow indeed, as it looked like a tree. But then she realized, there was no possible way it was a tree, for she was in the middle of the desert. But as Clary approached, and touched the trunk, she found that it truly was a fruit tree. With bright, crisp red apples.

She had heard of this place, she remembered. In one of the many, many books Clary had read, she knew of this magical orchard in the middle of the desert, guarded by spirits who had come across it in the past.

The forbidden garden.

Filled with forbidden fruit. The beautiful, crisp apples, the bright, juicy oranges. Mangoes, bananas, pineapples. Everything she could ever dream of in a feast of fruits.

This was it, Clary realized. This was her ticket out of starvation.

She went for the apples first, as those were her favorite. She had always loved when her mother had brought them home, the sweet flavor an explosion on her taste buds.

Clary reached for the fruit, she knew she shouldn't, but she had to. She had to eat. She was much too short to reach it on her own, but she tried anyway. Finally, her fingers grasped it and she pulled, but gasped as she felt a burning sensation in her fingers.

"I wouldn't have done that, had I been you." An unfamiliar voice drawled. She whirled to find a very handsome man standing before her. He had the build of a gladiator, all muscles and sharp angles. High cheekbones, very blonde hair and overall beautiful.

"I know it's forbidden, but I must eat. I hadn't in days, and I was beginning to starve. I am willing to take a risk." Clary replied, as she didn't know who he was.

In fact, it was near impossible for her to know the strange man who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I am telling you, you mustn't eat that fruit. And if you do, there will be consequences." He pronounced.

"And what shall anyone ever do to stop me? Not a soul should learn of what happens now, so long as you tell no one." She answered, as she then took a bite of the fruit.

There was an explosion of flavor on her tongue, and her hunger was quenched. She was thankful, as she wouldn't have to eat much in the next few days.

But that feeling of thankfulness quickly changed to guilt. Clary turned to the man, ready to apologize, but he was already standing there with his arms crossed.

"I told you there would be consequences." Then something strange happened. His eyes went from beautiful gold to a hideous, demonic black. His mouth opened slightly.

 _I, Jace Herondale, of the genie clan, with the power of the gods, hereby curse you from this time forward. You must promise me your firstborn child. Then, and only then, is when the curse will be lifted. Most anything you eat will taste of the forbidden fruit, yet it will have turned bitter. With this, I leave you, and I expect the child delivered alive and healthy. And it must be your kin._

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, she wasn't in the desert anymore. She was in a large room, with walls of stone, and a floor of wood.

"Wait!" Clary cried, as she had always wanted to be a mother. This would forever haunt her. "Wait, please!" She sobbed, but he was already gone. He would be gone for quite some time, before she realized it, as all she could do was sob and scream.

The only thing Clary knew for sure, as she pounded on the hard, stone walls, was that she had made a terrible mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary wandered around the castle, exploring. Jace, his name was, gave her a very nice place to rot.

The pantry, she found, restocked itself with her favorite foods on its own. Whatever she asked for, it appeared in the shelves.

There was a large closet, filled with lavish clothes and some for every day-to-day wear. She picked a normal looking outfit made of dark green robes, which brought out her emerald eyes nicely, and causing her red hair to contrast well.

Clary's tower was in a nice little settlement, with small houses, where she could tell that people here were not well off, yet still not peasants. Through the windows she could smell the bread baking and could see the people selling things through vendors. The beautiful handcrafted jewelry, the gorgeous pendants and necklaces and rings. Delicious food being cooked right in front of customers and sold.

People traded food, and items. Women carried children through the streets, and spoke amongst friends.

As she explored a few more drawers and cupboards, she found several bags of coins.

Upon closer inspection, she found what appeared to be the currency of the small town she now lived in.

Making a quick decision, she quickly grabbed a bag of the coins. And, because she was already dressed and now had money, decided she would try to leave. It wasn't guaranteed she could go outside of the tower, she might as well try.

The probability of her leaving, of course, was quite high. As she had to find a man to give her a child for the genie. But this is a nice tower, with more things to do than she could've thought.

Clary could hear the constant buzzing of voices, and the basic sounds you heard at street vendors. She realized she wanted to look around at a few things.

He hadn't locked her up here for her to never leave, had he?

She walked down the spiral staircase and tried the large oak doors. As it turned out, even though they were heavy, she could still see out through a small crack in between the doors. She pulled hard, and spied a few people look over curiously in her direction. A small, fair-haired boy tugged on his mother's dress.

She was outside.

And as she walked farther into the crowd of people, she realized for all the time she's been alone, Clary has truly been itching for human contact.

A child brushed against her leg, and she had to unfurl her fists. Living alone in the desert had its advantages.

You knew not to trust anyone.

Not to go anywhere near people carting wagons, as they were most likely robbers. Never talk to children, even if they're alone. Parents will try to use little kids as bait, trying to beguile you into thinking they need help. Next thing you know, you are surrounded by various amounts of people holding weapons to your throat, demanding you give them all of your food, and money.

Clary would have to get used to not being obligated to shoot anyone that looked at her weird. She was different here. She isn't normal. And she's new. She's safe here.

Clary thinks of the few people she ever had in her life. All for a short period of time. Her father, Valentine, who abused her for quite a long time. Her brother, Jonathan, who tried to stick up for her and failed miserably. Her mother, who was the kindest woman Clary had even known. And Luke, her mother's lover, who she fell for after Valentine left us. Each one of them had to leave, and it was all her fault.

Now, because of her actions, she was punishing her future offspring.

Clary had always wanted to be a mother. She wanted to love something as much as she wish she was never truly loved. What Clary wanted, and needed, was an emotional bond to keep her stable. She needed a constant.

Someone she could care for, and give all of her love to.

Clary picked out a few bracelets, and using the coins in the small drawstring bag, exchanged the money for the jewelry.

As she made her way back to her tower, she caught a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. She turned to survey the scene and saw Jace, staring at her from afar. Their eyes locked, and she stumbled. She caught his mouth turning up at the corners. He seemed amused at her klutziness. She started to walk towards him, to give him a piece of her mind. But when someone walked in front of him,

she lost sight of him. Clary tried to find Jace again, but couldn't.

Jace had just disappeared into thin air.

She looked around, towards the area he recently stood. Clary was about to give up, and head back to the tower when a voice spoke at her ear.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing in an alley like this one? We wouldn't something to happen to you, would we?"

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, Clary turned around. A tall, handsome man with nearly bleach-blonde hair and dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black.

"What's your name pretty lady? I wonder," he breathed, as he started to trail his hand up her thigh, "if you're going to give me what I want, or if I'm just going to have to take it? Cause that wouldn't be a good thing for you to do, now would it?" The man murmured in Clary's ear, making her sick to her stomach.

She knew Jace wanted her firstborn, but Clary refused to believe that this is how it would go.

She struggled as the man pushed her against the wall, moving his hand around her throat, keeping her pinned and unable to breathe, while the other gripped her breasts. He leaned in and his lips pressed against hers, just a slight touch. He put more pressure on her and Clary started to see black around the edges.

Suddenly all the extra weight was gone and she could breathe, the man nowhere to be seen.

"Clary? Clary are you all right? I need you to answer me Clary, you have to respond..."

The golden man said a few more unintelligible words, but everything seemed muffled.

The last thing Clary remembered was being lifted into strong arms before the blackness engulfed her.

 **i know, I know. i'm so sorry i haven't updated at all yet, and it's been nearly forever. i just got busy with sports. i'll try harder to update more often now, yeah? i'm also thinking about starting some one shots, based on prompts i found online or just randomly though of. leave a review on how you think it's going, i appreciate any comments! :) and if you think it's bad, let me know so i can improve it. don't worry, i can handle a few mean words. Love you all 3**


End file.
